Back to the Start
by KaitoTheGreat
Summary: A broken heart. A broken family. It took them so long till everything are pieced back together again.


Back to the Start

A broken heart. A broken family. It took them so long till everything are pieced back together again.

* * *

There were probably a hundred people standing outside the hospital. Some were Kid's fan, some were reporters, some were just curious on lookers. Out of all the people, Hakuba only allowed two people to enter the hospital and into Kaito Kid's ward. Hakuba then left them alone, knowing that he shouldn't be there.

As the mother and son stood beside the bed, there were just silence and nothing else. The bandage around Kid's chest was visible even though he was wearing the hospital clothes. His monocle, hat, make-up to conceal some of his features... everything that Kid should be wearing during his heist were all removed.

"Kaito...Kid." The woman mouthed, before her lips started to quiver. Kaito looked down, his messy hair blocking his eyes from everything.

The little boy tightened his hand around his mother's frail hands. "Kaito Kid? But this is Dad!"

Kaito looked over and raised his arm. He was about to reach out for the kid when Aoko stepped forward, shocking Kaito a little.

"Don't-!" Aoko pulled the child away. "Don't touch Satoshi."

"Mom what is going on?!" Satoshi cried out.

Kaito withdrew his hand and set it back on his bed weakly. "Sorry, I shouldn't. I'm sorry."

"Satoshi." Aoko looked away and held onto her child's arm as she looked down. "We're leaving."

"Mom... why are you crying. Don't cry... Dad! Do a magic trick! You always make Mom laugh!"

"W-We're leaving." Aoko rubbed her eyes, still refusing to show that side of hers to the man on the bed. Kaito already knew he had broken her heart into pieces when she saw him here. As the door slide close, Kaito knew everything was over.

* * *

Two weeks later, Kaito was _discharged_.

After several meeting and trials, Hakuba actually let Kaito escaped. Kid's identity was not revealed, of course not to the media and even the Police Headquarters, although only Hakuba and his few trust-able policemen knew. It was till Kid gave the information about the Pandora and how Kid was tracking it down to stop a certain organisation then Hakuba decided to let him escape. Kaito Kid could have been tortured to death and he wouldn't say anything about his mission. But for Kuroba Kaito, he didn't care anymore.

Hakuba had long suspected Kid's identity, but that was no longer the point anymore. As Kaito clung onto the window sill, the blonde detective gave a pat on Kaito's shoulder and asked him to head home and lie low for a while before Kaito escaped silently.

Kaito managed to unlock his house door, slightly surprised that the lock wasn't changed like he actually thought. As he swung it open, he immediately noticed some difference in his house. It was as if... it's emptier than before.

He was right. Aoko and Satoshi's stuff were gone. The house that were bought for the family of three was now only occupied by himself. He shouldn't be surprised, this was going to happen sooner or later and he should have been prepared for this day to come. It's just that everything was too sudden. He had managed to cover the fact that he's Kid for nearly eight years... which also equivalent to lying to Aoko to eight years. He had no rights to say anything at all...

Kaito threw the keys on the table and set his white suit on the chair. He leaned tiredly against the dining table as he loosened his red tie and sighed heavily. However, something caught his eyes. There was a letter placed right beside a photo frame.

He picked up the folded letter and began reading. It wasn't a long message or a goodbye message.

_We've moved. Call if you need anything._

Kaito closed the letter.

Now he felt much more alone than anything else.

* * *

It took Kaito nearly four months before he got the courage to pick up the phone and call Aoko's number.

When Aoko picked up, he heaved a sigh of relief, being glad that she didn't changed her number like he thought she would after so many months. He cleared his throat and spoke. "It's me."

There was a short silence before she responded. "Oh, Kaito. How are you?"

Her voice was calm and gentle. But there was a hint of forced politeness, Kaito could tell. It's been four months since she and their child left, it wouldn't be strange if she grew distant from him. But at least she's still calling him by his first name, maybe things weren't as bad as it seemed.

"I'm fine, what about you two?"

"I'm pretty good, so is Satoshi."

Kaito bit his lips and stood up from his chair. He started walking in circles, not sure what to do.

"Kaito? Is there something wrong?"

Kaito gulped. Damn it, he's an adult right now yet he couldn't even muster the courage just to ask something so stupid. Maybe... he was just afraid of rejections.

"I-Uh... Are you free today? It's Sunday and well, maybe I can come over and bring you two out and just... have lunch or something."

"Oh."

"If you are busy then it's alright." Kaito started panicking for no reason. Damn it, he couldn't even managed a poker face in this condition. "I just called out of the blue and I might be bothering you and-"

"No! I-We are free!" Aoko exclaimed, and it definitely caught Kaito by surprise. He could imagine her blushing while ruffling her hair in embarrassment as he mentally chuckled to himself. "I need to give Satoshi's friend a call to tell him to come home and get him ready as well... I-I'll send you the address."

"Sure."

"So... I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Ummm. Bye."

Kaito smiled. "Bye."

And they cut the call.

* * *

It was around an hour drive till Kaito reached Aoko's rented apartment. The place was rather new and it was rather convenient since there were several convenience store nearby and also a mall as well.

Kaito sat on the sofa after Aoko let him in and he quietly watched Aoko getting Satoshi ready. The little boy was too excited that his Dad came over and wasn't able to keep still.

"Why don't I help Satoshi get ready? You can get ready for yourself." Kaito stood up from his seat as Satoshi leaped up and hugged Kaito's leg in glee.

"That'll be a great help! Thanks!" Aoko smiled before rushing to her bedroom.

They got ready in fifteen minutes.

For the rest of the day, they had lunch at a restaurant. Afterwards, they brought Satoshi to an arcade before going to get some some ice cream. They took a walk in the park and flew a kite before heading home.

Kaito came over next week again.

And the week after that as well.

* * *

Kaito stretched as he threw his keys on the dining table before slumping onto his sofa. He had been down at his basement fixing his card gun and other toys of his. It's not like he had used it or was going to use it soon, but he felt necessary to take proper care for them. It's not just his equipment, it's his dead father's as well.

When he was about to fall asleep, his phone rang as he tiredly fished out his phone from his back pocket, but his eyes widened and brightened up as soon as he realized who the caller was. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture before picking up the call.

"Hello, Aoko?"

At first, he didn't hear anything but some muffling noise behind the phone. Thinking that Aoko probably accidentally called him, he was about to hang up in disappointment when he heard the sound of sobbing

Kaito frowned. "Aoko? Aoko are you there? Are you alright?"

"C-Can you come over? Kaito... Please you have to." Aoko spoke between her sobs.

He jumped up from his seat and went to collect his car keys. "I'll be there in less than an hour. What happened Aoko? Is everything fine?"

"S-Satoshi... he's missing."

* * *

When Kaito entered Aoko's apartment., the first thing she did was to hug him as she sobbed right in his firm chest. He slowly calmed her down before pulling her away gently.

"What exactly happened?"

"I-I don't know." Aoko cried. "He said he's going to play his friend's house but when it's nearing six I called his friend's parents and they said Satoshi didn't turned up at all. He left house at two in the afternoon but it's nearly nine now! He had never been outside alone for so long!"

"Seven whole hours..." Kaito wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to think straight. "Have you called the police?" He asked.

"I did after I called you." Aoko sobbed. "Hakuba said he will be taking over and had already ordered his squad to search the entire town."

"If Hakuba got the job, we don't have to worry." Kaito held onto's Aoko's shoulder although he was shaking himself. He wasn't sure if he was comforting Aoko or actually himself. He took in a deep breathe, trying to calm himself down first before speaking, hoping his voice wouldn't tremble. "You'll stay at home. Call me if Satoshi returns. I'll head out to search as well."

Aoko nodded, but before Kaito left, she grabbed hold of his shirt. "Tell me if you found Satoshi."

Kaito nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

_"I'll head for the restroom for a while. Satoshi, stay with Dad for a while, I'll be quick."_

_"Okay!" Satoshi chirped as he slipped his small hands into Kaito's hand. The latter smiled and watched Aoko hurriedly walked towards the restroom._

_"Mom doesn't want to miss any second spending with us!" Satoshi snickered as he glanced up at Kaito who raised an eyebrow._

_"Really?" Kaito managed a smile._

_The child's laughter faded, replacing with a solemn expression. Kaito blinked and squat down before ruffling Satoshi's messy black hair. "What's wrong?"_

_"Why is Dad and Mom living separately?" Satoshi murmured._

_Kaito slightly widened his eyes before looking down. Taking a deep breathe, he looked up again, with a smile on his face. "There's some things that happened and Mom decided it's better if she left with you. But there's nothing to worry about. No matter what happen between us, you are still our child, and I'm still your Dad and your Mom will still be your Mom."_

_"But...I have a friend, and his parents were no longer living together anymore... something that starts with d..."_

_"Divorce?"_

_"Yes!" Satoshi exclaimed. "He said his parents are no longer together because they don't love each other anymore. But Mom still loves you! So you two are not divorced right?"_

_Kaito chuckled. "We are... not exactly divorced. We are just living separately now..." Kaito then leaned forward with a smug look. "Mom loves me? How do you know?"_

_"Almost every night, she would sit alone and stare at the photograph with the three of us together with a bright smile on her face. She was never happy until she looks at the photograph every day." Satoshi pulled Kaito closer as she whispered into his ears. "There's this uncle from a super mart we usually go to and he knew that Dad don't live with us. He confessed to Mom about liking her but she refused because she said she's still in love with someone! And that must be you!"_

_Kaito moved away in surprise as he stared at Satoshi who was grinning from ear to ear. He slowly smiled and stood up as he took Satoshi's small hand._

_"One day, we'll be back together." Kaito whispered, loud enough for Satoshi to hear only._

_"R-Really?!" Satoshi gasped._

_"Let me tell you a secret. You can't tell Mom about it." Kaito slightly bent down and whispered into his ears._

_"I'm still in love with Mom too."_

Kaito stared at the empty spot outside the ice cream store as he winced and brought a hand to his face. Memories of the time where the three of them spent together just like a normal happy family flashed across his mind. He knew it. Satoshi's disappearance must be related to him, related to the fact that his father was Kaito Kid. But he dreadfully wished it wasn't true... Because if Snake was involved...

Knowing he shouldn't waste any more time, he clicked his tongue as he looked away and continued his frantic search. He prayed and prayed again, hoping to find Satoshi at a corner whenever he made a turn. But no matter how much he prayed, Satoshi wasn't anywhere in sight. When Kaito decided to leave the shopping mall and head for the basketball court just opposite, his phone rang and he picked it up without any second to spare after he noted who was the one calling him.

"Hakuba! How is it? Have you found Satoshi?" He yelled on the phone.

"We found him. Not exactly us, but it's actually a group of fishermen. They overheard Satoshi screaming and yelling and went to check and found him with two bullet wound. We are now getting information from them so we can-

"Which hospital." Kaito interrupted

After Hakuba told him the place, Kaito cut the call and rushed off.

* * *

He ran down the corridor to find Aoko weeping alone. Kaito widened his eyes, his heart broken into pieces as he noted how terrible Aoko looked. Her hair was in a mess, her face was stained with dried tears, her lips were pale white and her eyes dull and blurred. Taking in a deep breathe to calm himself down again, he walked towards Aoko with his best poker face that he could muster.

"Aoko."

She looked up and her face fell lax before she burst into tears again. Her head head fell on Kaito's chest as she lay there tiredly.

"S-Satoshi..." She hiccuped and continued crying.

Kaito couldn't do it. He couldn't continue putting up that poker face anymore even though he wanted to be in a perfect state in order to calm Aoko down. But he couldn't. He closed his eyes as his lips quivered, but tears didn't fall.

"He'll be fine."

"I can't lose Satoshi." Her hand clutched tightly onto Kaito's shirt, her voice muffled by her sobs. "I already lost you, I can't lose him too."

Kaito wrapped her arms around Aoko's small and fragile body. "You won't. Satoshi is going to be alright. He's going to pull through." Kaito kissed Aoko's head before setting his head on top of it, closing his eyes. "And you haven't lost me. I'm here. I'm always here for you."

Aoko buried her face even deeper into his chest and they just remained in that position for as long as they could remember.

When the doctor finally came out of the operation room, the couple rushed to his side and asked for Satoshi's well-being without a second wasted. The doctor took off his glasses and smiled faintly. "The operation is a success and he's now out of danger. However, Satoshi need a lot of rest. He's still young and two bullet wound isn't something to joke about. However, you can visit him now although he's in a comatose state due to the anesthesia's side effect."

Aoko started tearing as she clutched onto the doctor's white coat and thanked him profusely. The two went into the ward without a word and Aoko rushed to Satoshi's bedside and sat on a stool as she continued crying. Kaito walked over and placed a hand on Aoko's hand and caressed it before he softly touched Satoshi's forehead.

Not long later, Hakuba appeared with news about the criminal. The three of them left the ward as they stood along the corridor, ready to hear Hakuba's news.

"We have a few witnesses that seen that man taking Satoshi away. They thought he was the father, thus they didn't call the police." He gave a look towards Kaito. "I'm not sure if you have ever thought about it before, but we have now confirmed who the criminal is." He gave a momentary pause. "He is related to Snake."

"Snake... who is Snake?" Aoko said in a hoarse voice.

Kaito closed his eyes and gave a sigh. "He's after me. He's after Kaito Kid."

"So he realized your identity and decide to harm Satoshi because of your relation with him?" Aoko hissed. Kaito wasn't sure if she was angry at him or Snake. In fact, he didn't want to know.

Hakuba licked his lips and paused for a moment before responding again. "Kuroba-kun. After the gunshot incident, I asked you to take a rest and keep low for a while till that matter settles down." Saguru crossed his arms. "It's actually been four months since you appeared as Kid. Have you decide to retire?"

Aoko widened her eyes and stared at Kaito.

"Shut your mouth." Kaito looked away.

"Why-Why did you stop?" Aoko shook her head, not understanding the situation.

He refused to look at her.

"Kaito!"

The man bit his lips as he looked down, hoping a hole would devour him instead. But in the end, he sighed and looked up at Aoko. "I'm Kaito Kid because I want to avenge my father's death. But after all these years passed, after falling in love with you, marrying you, having Satoshi... I felt that it's not worth it anymore."

Hakuba turned away, not sure if he should leave or not.

"But I don't know when to stop being Kid. If I ever stop, Snake would thought the last diamond I stole was actually Pandora and he would personally hunt me down and hurt everyone around me and that's the last thing I want to happen. But if I don't stop... I'm betraying you and Satoshi..." Kaito didn't once blink or even look away from Aoko as he continued. "But after you and Satoshi left, I felt it was time. What's the point of avenging my father when I failed to keep my family together?"

"Kaito..." Aoko clutched onto the hem of her clothes.

"And since I've stopped being Kid for so many months, Snake must have really thought I got the Pandora and decided to attack Satoshi to lure me out. Maybe that's why there's only two gunshots. If he's serious, he would have asked the assassin to aim for the head..." Kaito looked up and took in a breath of air as he closed his eyes.

Silence ensued as the couple just stood there, not knowing what to do. Thinking it's the best chance to cut in, Hakuba cleared his throat. "No matter what. we'll find a way to stop Snake."

Kaito widened his eyes in anger as he glared at the ceiling. "No. I'll find a way to _eliminate_ him once and for all." Kaito snapped. He looked down at Aoko and his eyes softened immediately. "Do you trust me?"

"You're not going to leave right." Aoko grabbed his hand. "You're not, tell me you're not."

"I have to. He might be preparing for his next attack any second and this time round, it might be serious." Kaito squeezed Aoko's hand. "That's why, you have to trust me."

Aoko bit her lips and held back her tears. When her eyes were too blurry to even see a thing, she closed her eyes and decided to let the tears flow as she reluctantly nodded her head. Kaito immediately pulled Aoko into an embrace and she hugged back

"Wait for me?"

Aoko let go of Kaito and glared at him. "Promise me, you'll come back for me. For us. Or else."

Kaito smiled. "I will. After I bring him and his organisation down. I will."

"You sound confident." Hakuba coughed, immediately making the couple realized his existence again as the blonde detective eyed Kaito cautiously. "You got a plan?"

"Somehow. However, I need to visit someone to make my plan perfect."

"Who?" Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"Take care of Aoko and Satoshi for me. Make sure they are protected 24/7" Kaito patted on Hakuba's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me that. And you haven't answer me, who are you meeting with?"

Kaito looked back at Aoko whp was was gazing at him with worried eyes. He leaned forward without a second thought, giving a soft kiss on her lips and it took her aback. Same goes for Hakuba as he coughed once again and looked away for a moment.

"Once I meet up with that person, I'll contact you immediately." Kaito pointed at Hakuba and ran off without looking back.

The two just stood there, watching Kaito's back disappeared as he took a turn.

* * *

As Kaito climbed up the emergency stairs and finally reached the roof. He fished out his monocle and fixed it on his rights eye. Standing on top of the railings, he jumped and his old clothes swiftly turned into the familiar, white charming suit and pants that everyone could recognize easily. His hat also appeared, fixed right on his head.

Now... which direction should he go to get to Mouri's Detective Agency with the shortest amount of time he could spare?

* * *

Satoshi was finally discharged from the hospital after a month later and now life was back to _normal_. Hakuba had set up security cameras outside Aoko's apartment and even outside the window. As long as there's a risk that the criminal could enter the building from that space, he had placed a security camera right there and had ordered his squad mates to supervise it 24/7. He also ordered a few police cars to patrol along the streets where Aoko's lived several times a day.

Feeling that it's not enough, Hakuba often came to Aoko's house after his work and slept on the sofa, just to know that they were safe. Partially, he's doing all these because Kaito requested it, and partially because he and Aoko had been good friends since high-school. There's no way he's going to let anything happen to Aoko and her child.

It's been five months, and there's no news from Kaito, or even Kid. Even though he claimed he would contact Hakuba after meeting with that certain someone, Hakuba wasn't contacted at all. Five months ago after Kaito promised Aoko he would be back, there are people on the streets who witnessed Kaito Kid flying in the dark sky and it hit the news. Everyone though that Kid had finally made a comeback, but he didn't. Ever since then... he had disappeared again. Even Kuroba Kaito disappeared too.

Hakuba could tell that Aoko was worried despite giving that happy smile every time. Maybe she was trying to be strong in front of Satoshi. Maybe she was just holding onto the promise Kaito told her. But it's been five months... and five months with no news or anything...

It was a quiet, Tuesday evening and Aoko was preparing dinner while Satoshi was taking a nap on the sofa. The bell rang and Aoko just took out the baked chicken from the oven, ready to be served. She took out her gloves and smiled. "I didn't know Hakuba knock off so early. But just in time for dinner!" She chirped. After setting her aprons down on the chair, she took a peek through the door hole just in case before she froze.

The bell rang again.

"Mom? The bell!" Satoshi sloppily walked towards the door as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

Aoko's hand circled around the doorknob and slowly turned it as she opened the door carefully.

As the door fully opened, Aoko burst into tears as she jumped onto the visitor and hugged him tightly. He hugged back as well.

Satoshi widened his eyes.

"Dad! Dad is finally back!"

* * *

end.

* * *

Author's note:

Finally! After so long I decided to come up with this. Thanks for reading till the end, I appreciate it :)  
It's a happy ending! Yay!  
Next up, probably thinking about continuing my multi-one shots OR some angst DC pairing.


End file.
